Divinas tentaciones
by SakuritaTsukino
Summary: Sakura tiene una gemela... Se mudaron a Tokyo hace poco y comenzaran en una nueva escuela... seguirá teniando una vida normal o comenzaran a suceder cosas mas interezantes, Mal sumary, LEAN LA HISTORIA Y JUSGUEN
1. Chapter 1

_**DIVINAS TENTACIONES**_

_**Por**_

_**Sakurita Tsukino**_

_**PROLOGO**_

El día era aceptable, las nuves revoloteavan felices cubriendo de vez en cuando al radiante sol que sonreia desde lo alto a los agitados habitantes de la ciudad de Tokio.

Ellos estaban muy ocupados pensando que llegarian tarde a su trabajo, a su clase o a alguna cita; no se detenian a ver las hermosas y maravillosas cosas que el universo les ha brindado.

Solo una chica se encontraba aun en su balcón admirando los árboles bailando al son del viento, las aves cantando para el sol y el viento besando sus mejillas y acariciándola de la manera que solo el puede hacer.

Esta chica llevaba el uniforme de su nueva escuela, se había mudado a esa ciudad hace apenas unas semanas y hoy era su primer día de clases, se había levantado muy temprano como acostumbraba a hacerlo y apenas faltaba una hora para sus clases.

Vive en una hermosa mansión, con jardines extensos, por lo tanto su familia era tan adinerada como se podía ser en pleno siglo XXI.

Su uniforme consistía en unas zapatillas negras con un tacón fino de no mas de 10 cm. de alto, unas medias blancas que llegaban a unos 5 o 6 dedos debajo de su rodilla, una falda corta de color negro y plisada a uno 7 u 8 dedos por encima de su rodilla (por lo mas largo, si la estudiantes querían mas cortas o mas largas esta bajo su criterio) una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, todo esto debajo de una chaqueta estilo ejecutiva negra con el sello del "Instituto SEIJOU" en su bolsillo.

La chica tiene un tono de piel blanco pero no albina, una piel algo bronceada – un tono de piel elegante –, su cabello castaño casi rubio llegaba hasta su cintura y poseía unos reflejos blancos que casi podían hacerse pasar por plateados y sus ojos verde esmeralda eras por demás cautivadores y soñadores.

-Sakura, ya estas lista? Es hora de irnos hermanita – Se habia unido a ella una chica con el mismo uniforme……. Identica a ella!

_Les explico, ella es… mi hermana gemela Sayuri Kinomoto, no se engañen tanto, podemos ser idénticas pero por demás también muy diferentes; ambas poseemos una gran sentido de la moda, por parte de mamá (es modelo) yo soy muy buena en las materias practicas (deportes, química, matemáticas….) y soy regular en las demás materias. Ella es excelente en las materias teóricas (donde yo soy regular) y mala en materias practicas (Lógico: porque nadie puede ser perfecto) pero nos queremos mucho y nos ayudamos mutuamente…._

Quien dijo que cuando son gemelos uno de los dos es el malo, no ha conocido a este par, pero nunca se sabe.

Lo que las diferenciaba era la diferencia de sus miradas, algo único, También que Sayuri no tenia reflejos en su cabello, todo su cabello era castaño – casi rubio -.

- Tomoyo nos espera abajo? – Sakura con su carismática sonrisa entro junto a su hermana al cuarto y tomo su mochila de color negro con detalles rosa y su nombre escrito de manera diagonal con unos hermosos diamantitos parecidos a la esmeralda, diseñada por su hermana, la cual tenia una igual pero l color favorito de ella no era ni el rosa ni el verde, así que los detalles eran blancos y el nombre de ella era en diamantes que parecían zafiros (Su color favorito es el azul)

_Otra cosa… mi hermana es más imaginativa que yo._

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con una chica de la misma estatura porte y uniforme que ellas pero su piel era blanquecina y su cabello negro azulado que llegaba a media espalda, es dueña de unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

- Bien, es hora de irnos – Dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo es nuestra prima y mi mejor amiga, su hobi es grabarme en video lo extraño es que a pesar de que mi hermana y yo nos parecemos tanto es una de las pocas personas que nos diferencia, y no precisamente por el cabello, siempre me ha dicho que hay algo en mi hermana que no le gusta; las tres tenemos 15 años estamos en tercer año de segundaría y vivimos juntas desde que los padres de Tomoyo murieron en un accidente de avión teniendo ella tan solo una año._

_Quieren que les cuente algo raro y único? Mi hermana es mayor que yo pero no solo por el hecho de que haya nacido primero que yo, se supone que a mi mamá le harían cesárea pero unos días antes de la operación le dieron dolores de parto y exactamente a las 11:50 de la noche del mes de noviembre del día 21 nació mi hermana Sayuri, los médicos estaban esperando que seguido naciera yo pero las contracciones se detuvieron por 20 minutos exactos, por lo tanto a las 12:10 de la madrugada del día siguiente nací yo, el 22 de noviembre siendo así que yo soy Sagitario y mi hermana es Escorpio, no es extraño?_

Sakura ya estas en tu mundo otra vez!!! - La chica de ojos violeta roló sus ojos a modo de fastidio - _Siempre es lo mismo, me pregunto que tanto piensa - _Dijo para sus adentros la morocha.

Bien mejor bajamos o llegaremos tarde - Dijo Sayuri con su amable voz, bajando ella primero del coche.

Gracias señor Wu - Se despidieron del chofer y se quedaron heladas al verse frente a un gran edificio blanco.

Será horrible! - Sakura puso cara de frustración comenzando a caminar junto con las demas.

Por que lo dices? se ve que es un buen colegio. - Comento Tomoyo extrañada

No lo se Tommy... sera por que somos nuevas? - Comento Sayuri riendo.

Si por eso... - La voz de Sakura no sonó muy convenciada, algo que paso desapersivido para su prima y para su hermana gemela - _No lo se pero tengo un mal presentimiento_

**_Continuará..._**

Si les gustó dejen Reviews para continuarlo aun que no muy pronto por que la universidad esta algo fuerte este año y eso que esta comenzando jejeje... FELIZ AÑO!


	2. Gemelas quinomoto Primera Parte

Disculpen la tardanza… pero la verdad luego del primer capitulo, perdí como que la visión de lo que quería plasmar en este fic, pero ya la recupere, y aquí está disfrútenlo.

**Escenas del capitulo anterior…**

_Ella es… mi hermana gemela Sayuri Kinomoto, no se engañen tanto, podemos ser idénticas pero por demás también muy diferentes; ambas poseemos una gran sentido de la moda, por parte de mamá (es modelo) yo soy muy buena en las materias practicas (deportes, química, matemáticas….) y soy regular en las demás materias. Ella es excelente en las materias teóricas (donde yo soy regular) y mala en materias practicas (Lógico: porque nadie puede ser perfecto) pero nos queremos mucho y nos ayudamos mutuamente…._

_Tomoyo es nuestra prima y mi mejor amiga, su hobi es grabarme en video lo extraño es que a pesar de que mi hermana y yo nos parecemos tanto es una de las pocas personas que nos diferencia, y no precisamente por el cabello, siempre me ha dicho que hay algo en mi hermana que no le gusta; las tres tenemos 15 años estamos en tercer año de segundaría y vivimos juntas desde que los padres de Tomoyo murieron en un accidente de avión teniendo ella tan solo una año._

_Quieren que les cuente algo raro y único? Mi hermana es mayor que yo pero no solo por el hecho de que haya nacido primero que yo, se supone que a mi mamá le harían cesárea pero unos días antes de la operación le dieron dolores de parto y exactamente a las 11:50 de la noche del mes de noviembre del día 21 nació mi hermana Sayuri, los médicos estaban esperando que seguido naciera yo pero las contracciones se detuvieron por 20 minutos exactos, por lo tanto a las 12:10 de la madrugada del día siguiente nací yo, el 22 de noviembre siendo así que yo soy Sagitario y mi hermana es Escorpio, no es extraño?_

* * *

_**DIVINAS TENTACIONES**_

_**POR**_

_**Sakurita Tsukino**_

**Cáp. 2 – Las gemelas Kinomoto Part. 1**

Bueno, antes de entrar en materia daremos la bienvenida a esa nuevas caras – El profesor guía tomo la carpeta y comenzó a ojearla para ubicar los nombres de los alumnos que no habían estado en el curso el año pasado – Bien, porque no comenzamos por Daidoji –

La chica de cabello negro se levantó de su asiento mostrando el nerviosismo típico que la embargaba cada vez que tenía que hablar en público.

Bien… jovencita Daidoji, porque no nos platica un poco de usted, comenzando por su nombre para que todos la oigan y de que ciudad y colego viene – El profesor Terada le dirigió una sonrisa y se apoyo del escritorio a sus espaldas colocando la carpeta justo al lado.

Bueno, me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji… - Tomoyo se ponía mas nerviosa al escuchar murmullos por todo el salón, sentía que no podía seguir, era muy tímida respecto a hablar frente a grupos de personas que sobrepasaran el numero dos y si no los conocía mas todavía pero la mano de su prima favorita sobre la de ella que se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente la ayudo mucho – y vengo de Londres, del instituto **"**Whitgift School"- Con solo decir eso se sentó, no quería seguir hablando.

Bien – El profesor se percató de su timidez asi que no insistió en que hablara mas de ella misma – Que tal Kinomoto – Terada levantó la mirada por encima de la carpeta para ubicar a la chica y cuando estaba a punto de darle indicaciones para su presentación está lo interrumpió…

Soy Sakura, solo Sakura, no me gustan que me digan por mi apellido, tengo un nombre muy bonito sabe?!! – Los demás alumnos soltaron una pequeña risa y no se escuchaban murmullos, todos estaban muy atento a ella, no solo por su belleza si no por su elocuencia, elegancia y expresividad innata. – Vengo también de Londres, Tomoyo es mi prima y estudiamos en el mismo instituto, tengo una hermana que también está estudiando acá pero le toco en otra sección, apenas nos mudamos durante las vacaciones asi que no conocemos mucho la ciudad, pero de lo poco que hemos visto nos agrada, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos todos. – Con ese corto discurso Sakura tomó asiento y el salón estalló en aplausos.

Porque no puedo tener tanta seguridad como tu…! - Le susurro Tomoyo desde atrás.

Sakura se giro un poco y le contestó – No es cosa de seguridad Tomoyo es cosa de imaginarlos a todos en ropa interior. – Asi ambas rieron y prestaron atención a los demás chicos nuevos y luego al horario de clases que les proporciono el profesor e indicaciones de las reglas, el comportamiento adecuado en la institución y demás detalles, asi todos salieron, por ser primer dia solo era horarios, libros, conocer profesores y otras cositas mas.

Se encontraban camino a la cafetería para comer algo antes de regresar a casa o ir a pasear un poco y esperaban a Sayuri ya que todavía no terminaba.

Bien que te parece entonces ir al centro un rato, solo a divertirnos un poco sip? – Tomoyo trataba de convencer a Sakura de que esta vez no irían a comprar.

No lo se Tommy siempre que vamos al centro comercial te gusta todo y quieres llevarte el centro comercial completo porque mejor no al parque…? – Sakura no se dejaría convencer tan fácil sin luchar esta vez, le gustaba caminar en lugares nuevos para conocerlo todo y cuando iba con Tomoyo al centro comercial tenían que regresar en un camión de mudanzas por todo lo que compraba.

Pero es que el parque es muy aburrido, que de interesante hay en ir a ver como los niños se echan tierra se caen y las parejas se comen el uno al otro? – Sakura estuvo a punto de contrarrestar eso pero fue interrumpida.

Creo que no seria aburrido ver esas parejas si se tuviera una no? – El chico frente a ella era realmente apuesto con un porte arrogante, estaba con otros dos chicos, él tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules como la noche con una piel blanquecina, (N.A.: ESPERO NO SE MOLESTEN, NO QUIERO PONER A ERIOL EN ESTE FIC CON LOS LENTES OK?) uno de los chicos que se encontraba con el tenia el cabello también negro pero sus ojos eran color miel y el otro tenia el cabello marrón con los ojos negros.

Y yo creo que no es correcto espiar las conversaciones ajenas – A Sakura no le agrado nada ese joven frente a ella, odiaba que los chicos fueran a ligar tan descaradamente.

No espiaba cariño, recién pasaba por aquí y escuche solo el comentario de la señorita… - El ojiazul esperó a que Tomoyo dijera su nombre pero no lo dijo, fue interrumpida por Sakura con una señal de que no le siguiera el juego – Bien, mi nombre es Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa, él es Tai Kamirashi – Señalando al de cabello negro – y él Shim Wong – Señalando al castaño

Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji – Sakura no dejaba en ningún momento su porte serio, había algo en ese chico que no le agradaba, era algo misterioso y muy pocas veces tenia esa impresión de las personas, ella creía fervientemente en que toda persona es buena por naturaleza pero ciertamente había algo extraño en ese chico.

Bien, Sakura, Tomoyo – Eriol miro a ambas chicas y con galantería tomo las manos de ambas y deposito un beso en ellas con caballerosidad, sacando un sonrojo en Tomoyo y un ceño fruncido en Sakura – Porque no me permiten mostrarles la ciudad, tengo entendido que son nuevas.

Eriol miro detenidamente y de forma picara a los ojos de Sakura intentando cautivarla con la mirada, había leído que las miradas picaras les fascinan a las mujeres, pero definitivamente no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pues lamento declinar su oferta tan cordial pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer, asi que con su permiso – Sakura soltó su mano bruscamente de la de él y tomo a Tomoyo para arrastrarla por el pasillo hacia la cafetería.

Wao! Eriol Hiraguizawa, rechazado, seria un buen articulo para el periódico – Shim comentó muy divertido el "titulo del articulo".

Vaya, no creí que hubiera una chica inmune a los encantos de un Hiraguizawa – Tai sonrió triunfante ya que en cuanto a ese aspecto siempre había tenido envidia de Hiraguizawa.

Tranquilos muchachos, que este es apenas el primer Raum. – Eriol no borro la sonrisa de su boca estaba seguro de su hombría y no se daría por vencido – Saben que me gustan los retos, terminará conmigo en mi cama, será mía tarde o temprano, eso se los aseguro. Nadie me rechaza y mucho menos es inmune, es mujer y toda mujer tiene necesidades, solo hay que hallar como hacérselas notar.

Por Dios, tenia que ser yo la mala en direccionalidad – La gemela Kinomoto deambulaba por los pasillos del instituto… perdida - por donde se supone que esta la cafetería – Sayuri había salido hace 10 min. y aun no encontraba la cafetería, al girar en una esquina choco con alguien, pero fue un choque muy leve – Lo siento

Vaya, nos volvemos a ver no? – Sayuri levantó la vista y se encontró con el ojiazul, puso cara de desconcierto pero luego cayó en la cuenta.

_Claro, seguro ha visto a Sakura – _Sayuri lo observó detenidamente, era en verdad apuesto, casi una estrella de televisión – _Bien puedo divertirme un poco_ – Con este pensamiento Sayuri puso su sonrisa mas sensual y comentó – Y que? Me estas persiguiendo o algo asi?

Vaya, ahora estas un poco más sociable! Hace rato estabas un poco huraña – Eriol sonrió de forma picara – _Sabia que de una u otra manera la conseguiría_

Bien pues digamos que hoy he tenido un mal dia – Había algo en este chico que a Sayuri le encantaba y no lo iba a dejar pasar, quería divertirse un poco, desde que se mudo aquí no lo hacia.

Pues, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero mi proposición sigue en pie si quieres salir hoy conmigo? – Eriol lo intentaría las veces que fuera.

Pues bien, porque no nos vemos en el parque a las siete te parece? – Sonrió de una forma que Sakura no haría ni en sus más escondidos sueños con Leonardo Di Caprio.

Bien, entonces a las siete, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – Eriol trato de sonreír de forma inocente para no levantar sospechas pero no pudo, salio su típica sonrisa de don Juan pero lo que paso a continuación le sorprendió mucho.

Sayuri se puso de puntillas ya que él era mas alto que ella y le deposito un suave beso muy cerca de la boca y le susurro al oído – No cariño, serás tu el que no se arrepentirá. – Luego volvió a su posición anterior y le dedicó una sonrisa sensual, lo rodeo y se fue con un caminar coqueto meneando su mini falda en dirección a la cafetería.

Sayuri se ha tardado mucho no crees? – Sakura comenzó a ver para todos lados, ya tenían alli como 20 min.

Es un poco perdida ella no? – Tomoyo en verdad no sentía mucha simpatía por la gemela de su mejor amiga.

Quien es un poco perdida? – Sayuri llego por detrás de Tomoyo pegándole un gran susto y haciendo que saltara un poco en su asiento. Sayuri soltó una risilla algo molesta para Tomoyo. – Bien porque mejor no nos vamos de una vez, ya que esta tarde voy a salir con unas amigas que hice.

Bien!! Que rápido!! – Sakura estaba muy emocionada por su gemela ya que nunca había tenido más amigas que ella y su prima – Entonces vamos porque Tommy y yo también saldremos a pasear esta tarde.

Se levantaron tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a casa.

Bueno, ya me voy, deséenme suerte! – Sayuri bajo las escaleras portando unas votas blancas hasta unos cinco dedos debajo de las rodillas, una mini falda azul claro con una mariposa blanca del lado derecho, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo (era de mangas largas y anchas desde el codo hasta las muñecas) su cabello suelto sujetado a los lados de las orejas con unos ganchitos blancos con formas de mariposa y unos flequillos cayendo por su frente.

Vaya te vez muy linda para ir a pasear con unas amigas – Tomoyo dijo esto con malicia en su voz; era algo tímida, pero no tonta.

Por favor Tommy, que sabes tú si se consiguen unos chicos lindos con quien charlar – La madre de las gemelas Kinomoto parecía una chica mas, trataba con ellas mas como una amiga que como madre.

Bueno, me retiro, Bye, sist, bye primis, bye mom – Sayuri se despidió de todas con un beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta principal.

Y ustedes no iban a salir a conocer? – La madre de Sakura se levantó a tomar su bolsa que se encontraba en la entrada del recibidor ya que iba a salir.

No, al final, no decidimos a donde ir y nos quedaremos aquí – Sakura salió de la cocina con un tazón lleno de palomitas, traía un short de licra, negro una blusita de tiros rosado metálico que solo tapaba sus senos y una coleta alta.

Si, mejor decidimos irnos al cuarto y rentamos unas cuantas pelis – Tomoyo se levantó de sillón donde habían estado antes mostrando un pantalón corto de Jean y una blusa de tiros igual que la de Sakura pero era color negro. Se acerco a Sakura y comenzaban a comer palomitas de maíz con mantequilla mientras subían, pero la voz de su madre las detuvo.

Pues, tu padre traerá visitas esta noche asi que las quiero presentables – Dijo la famosa modelo Nadeshko Amamiya mientras salía por la puerta principal. Sakura y Tomoyo subieron corriendo las escaleras lanzándose palomitas de maíz y riendo, parecían dos niñas, asi eran desde pequeñas las mejores amigas ante todo, y siempre se divertían juntas.

Vieron unas dos películas, comenzaron riendo con "Donde estan las rubias" y terminaron llorando con un clásico "Titanic" la cual ya habían visto como 100 veces pero fue la primera película que vieron juntas asi que era como un ritual verla cada vez que se proclamaba un dia de cine en casa; solo les dio tiempo de ver esas dos pelis porque recordaron que su padre llevaría visitas a casa, o mejor dicho Tomoyo lo recordó.

Asi que vives solo en un departamento! – Sayuri iba por la acera junto a Eriol, acababan de salir del centro comercial donde vieron una película y luego fueron a cenar – Y tu familia?

Pues… mamá murió hace tres años, papá trabaja mucho y siempre esta viajando por negocios, asi que no se la pasa en casa y mi hermano menor estudia en el mismo instituto que nosotros pero… es algo diferente – Eriol comento esto sin mucho interés.

Y tu hermano vive contigo? –

Pues no, vive en casa de papá, siempre fue el consentido – A Eriol siempre le había dado un poco de envidia en relación a su hermano a medida que iba creciendo y esa fue una de las razones por la cual se mudo, pero su orgullo nunca lo dejaría admitirlo.

_Al parecer todo lo relacionado con su familia le da igual –_ Sayuri comenzaba a planear muchas cosas en su mente – Y que tan lindo y cómodo es tu departamento? – Solo pregunto esto para no dejar que se formara un incomodo silencio, Eriol aprovecho esta oportunidad.

Pues que tal si lo vez tu misma, podemos pasar un momento antes de ir a dejarte a tu casa – Eriol hizo uso de su seductora sonrisa – Además seria mas rápido, mi depa queda muy cerca de aquí y asi te llevo en auto a casa.

Esta bien – Sayuri sabia lo que sucedería y no opuso resistencia porque era exactamente lo que había estado buscando toda la tarde.

Te vez hermosa – Tomoyo alcanzo su cámara y comenzó a grabar lo linda que se veía Sakura; Llevaba una blusa cuello de tortuga rosa pálido ajustada al cuerpo sin mangas, una falda de plises (Tipo le del cole) de un color rosado fuerte y unas sandalias de tacón bajo y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, estaba algo sencilla ya que solo era una cena en casa pero para Tomoyo siempre estaría divina.

Tomoyo solo usaba un top blanco sin mangas con una raya diagonal negra partiendo de su ceno izquierdo hasta su cintura del lado derecho y sobre este una chaqueta muy linda de color negro, un pantalón a la cadera bota ancha de color negro y unos botines muy a la moda en color blanco, su cabello recogido en una media cola y unos mechones que partían de su frente y caían por sus mejillas.

No se para que tanto arreglo Tommy recuerda que los empresarios que frecuenta mi papá son puros viejos – Sakura iba saliendo del cuarto con su porte elegante seguida por Tomoyo.

Si Sakurita pero siempre hay que dar una buena impresión, escuche decir a la tía Nadeshko que las familias de los empresarios dicen mucho de su estilo de trabajo – Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con Fujitaka sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Nadeshko a la derecha, a su izquierda un hombre como de unos 40 años pero muy apuesto y conservado que no tenia ni una cana en su negra cabellera con unos ojos color ámbar que denotaban amabilidad pero dureza al mismo tiempo, al lado de este hombre estaba un chico mas o menos de la edad de ellas con un horrible aspecto de ratón de biblioteca con las mismas características que el hombre a su lado pero con un grasoso cabello color chocolate.

_Debió de echarse quilos de vaselina para que se le viera tan grasoso –_ Sakura no era muy superficial pero esta el dicho "Lo que salta a la vista no necesita anteojos"

Niñas las estábamos esperando – El señor Kinomoto como todo un caballero se levantó y les ayudo a las chicas a sentarse. – Hien esta es mi hija Sakura y mi sobrina Tomoyo la cual también es tratada como mi hija, aun falta Sayuri pero por lo visto ha salido.

Es un placer, Fujitaka me había dicho que eran hermosas pero creo que sus palabras se quedaron cortas, en realidad son muy hermosas – El señor Li esbozó una de sus mejores y mas amables sonrisas dejando ver unas cuantas líneas de expresión pero no demasiadas (mas o menos unas en la frente y cerca de los labios) dejando a una sonrojadas jovencitas – Bien este es mi hijo menor Shaoran

Shaoran hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza como reverencia dejando ver a las chicas por un momento unos ojos tan hermosos y llenos de fogosidad iguales a los de su padre.

Para nosotras es un placer tenernos en nuestra casa – Hablo con su linda y amable voz la señora Kinomoto – Si os parece bien, comencemos con la cena

Eso estuvo bien – Eriol se acostó del otro lado de la cama exhausto, de lo que minutos antes había hecho, la chica desnuda al lado de él sonrió con perspicacia y se apoyo en uno de sus codos sosteniendo la sabana con la otra y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol.

No esperaba menos de una hombre como tú – Sayuri estaba también algo exhausta – Aunque me encantaría repetirlo me temo que debo regresar a casa, se va a hacer algo tarde.

Bien, espérame que descanse unos 2 min. – Eriol dejo de acariciar el cabello de Sayuri algo decepcionado y coloco su brazo en su frente

Bien entonces yo me daré una ducha rápida – Sayuri se levantó de la cama sosteniendo la sabana fuerte dejando su espalda al descubierto cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su cadera desde atrás y algo duro se le pegaba por la espalda.

Que tal si te ayudo con la espalda para que termines más rápido – Eriol formo una sonrisa lujuriosa para levantarse junto con ella con destino a la ducha.

Bien, que tal si ustedes le muestran la casa al joven Li mientras nosotros hablamos de negocios – Para este momento todos habían terminado el postre en la sala.

Bien – Sakura se levanto primero y se dirigió hacia Shaoran – Gusta acompañarnos?

Ellis, podrías llevar un poco de té al estudio? – dijo Tomoyo a la mucama. – ah! Y el pastel que hice ayer.

Shaoran se sonrojo levemente por la sonrisa tan encantadora de la joven frente a él, asintió con la cabeza y se levanto detrás de esta seguidos de cerca por Tomoyo.

Tienen una hija encantadora – Hien sonrió de una manera tierna, recordando la hija que perdió junto a su esposa cuando daba a luz, los médicos le habían advertido que solo una sobreviviría pero el por su terquedad les ordeno que las salvaran a ambas, causándoles asi la muerte. De repente adopto un semblante serio y observo a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él. – Es importante que no se enteren, ya que interrumpiríamos el proceso y seria catastrófico para todos.

La pareja frente a él solo asintieron.

Que te parece, pensé que te gustaría este lugar – Sakura entró a la biblioteca, seguida por Shaoran y Tomoyo, sonriendo de una manera muy tierna.

Esta bien, yo también tengo una en casa, quizás más grande que esta – Shaoran recorrió un estante y tomo un libro que le llamó la atención ("El mundo perfecto") (N.A.: Ese libro no existe, yo lo invente ok?)

Si, pero no todas las bibliotecas personales tienen los mismos libros – Sakura no se inmuto por el comentario algo seco de parte del ambarino ni la mirada algo penetrante y de significativo reproche de parte del mismo des pues del comentario.

Shaoran cerró el libro que tenia entre sus manos fuertemente y se volteo hacia ambas chicas – Se lo que estas haciendo, me tratas con amabilidad solo porque nuestros padres tienen negocios juntos y me trajiste aquí porque crees que soy un nerd, no es asi? – Shaoran se volteo con altanería y dejo el libro en su lugar y dirigiéndose a la salida – Eres igual que todas las chicas bonitas de la escuela

No! – Sakura contesto de manera firme y decidida dejando ver cierto enojo y deteniendo en seco a Shaoran – Yo no soy de las que juzgan a un libro por su portada "Shaoran", creo que lo mejor de las personas esta adentro, y doy fe de que eres un buen chico, muy a pesar de tu tono altanero y tu porte de come libros, te traje aquí porque pensé que de verdad te gusta leer, no hace falta ser un nerd para que te gusten los libros, yo leo mucho y no soy una nerd y creo que tu tampoco.

Shaoran estaba estático en su sitio y Tomoyo solo sonreía.

Bien, creo que me equivoque contigo – Shaoran se giró con una sonrisa y apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos comentó: - es que es difícil creer que un cisne como tú trate con igualdad a un patito feo como yo.

Bien pues debes de saber que al final el patito feo también era un cisne – Ambos se miraron como si se conocieran de toda la vida y luego soltaron una gran risotada.

Que bueno que todos seamos amigos – Tomoyo habló por primera vez en todo el rato – Puedes llamarme Tomoyo o Tommy, como prefieras – Dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran

Soy Shaoran como ya sabrán – El ambarino hizo una reverencia – Y tú eres Sakura –

Asi es – Sakura se sintió muy bien por haber mejorado la situación y haciendo un ademán de que todos se sentaran en los muebles para hablar mejor.

Shaoran tomo asiento en un mueble individual y Sakura y Tomoyo en el sofá mientras Ellis entraba con una bandeja que contenía tres tasas una tetera (Lógicamente con el té que habían pedido) y un gran pastel.

Y que estudias Shaoran? – Tomoyo estaba sirviendo un poco de té y Sakura cortaba las rebanadas de pastel con mucho cuidado.

Tercer año de segundaría – Shaoran recibió la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que le ofrecía la ojiverde.

Nosotras también! Donde estudias? – Tomoyo estaba algo emocionada, a pesar de ser tímida sentía que podía confiar en este chico.

En el Instituto SEIJOU –

También nosotras – Sakura regreso a su lugar con su rebanada de pastel con su típica sonrisa – Porque no te vimos hoy en clases?

Pues yo voy en el salón "A", Donde van ustedes? – Shaoran probo el pastel con mucho gusto ya que el chocolate era su favorito en todas sus presentaciones.

Seria por eso que no te vimos, nosotras vamos en el "C" – Comento Tomoyo decepcionada.

Pero podríamos quedar de acuerdo para vernos en los descansos no? – Dijo la gemela Kinomoto.

Claro! Es una gran idea! – Shaoran le dio otra probada a su pastel – Oigan esto esta delicioso.!

Lo hizo Tomoyo, es muy buena haciendo toda clase de dulces – Sakura logró sonrojar a la morocha.

Ya estamos en casa mi flor de cerezo – Eriol se aventuro a abrirle la puerta a "Sakura" y luego de que ella bajara muy nerviosa, se apresuró a la entrada de la gran mansión Kinomoto, pero Eriol la sujeto por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él dándole un gran, fogoso y apasionado beso – Me encantaría haberte tenido en mi cama toda la noche – Dijo el ojiazul entre besos y besos que repartía por su cuello

Eriol, detente, no quiero que papá nos vea, no le gustan esta clase de espectáculos – "Sakura" intentaba separase de Eriol pero este se giró para colocarla de espaldas al deportivo convertible color negro en el cual la había traído para levantar un poco la pierna izquierda de "Sakura" hasta la altura de la cadera de él y comenzar a acariciarlo con vehemencia.

Regresemos a mi departamento Sakura te lo ruego – Eriol dijo esto contra su boca sin dejar de acariciar su muslo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la acercaba de forma posesiva a él para que notará su miembro ya erecto nuevamente.

Me encantaría Eriol pero es mi primer dia de salida y no quiero arruinarlo… aun – Sonrió con picardía alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a la entrada – Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

Y con ese comentario entro en la casa.

Eriol se apoyo de espaldas al auto y sonrió satisfecho – Sabia que caerías Sakurita, pero aun no te pondré en evidencia ante la escuela, eres buena en la cama, asi que primero me divertiré un buen tiempo. – Asi y con galantería subió al auto y arranco a toda velocidad directo a su departamento.

Ya llegue!! – Sayuri se adentro en su casa y se dirigía a la sala – _Con todo y el faje se me olvido decirle que soy la hermana gemela de Sakura y no soy Sakura_

Que bueno que llegaste hija! – Saludo su madre levantándose del sillón donde estaba antes con su padre y en otro sillón estaba un hombre que en su vida había visto. – Ella es nuestra otra hija.

_Muy apuesto para estar algo mayor_ – Sayuri se dirigió hacia el hombre frente a ella y haciendo alarde de una de sus mejores sonrisas hizo una reverencia y se presentó. – Sayuri Kinomoto, un placer.

El placer es todo mio – El señor Li tomo la mano de la chica y deposito en ella un galante beso – Es usted tan hermosa como su hermana

Gracias!! – Sayuri dejo salir un falso sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa, falsa también – Donde estan Saku y Tommy?

En el estudio cariño junto al hijo de Hien – Contestó ahora su padre con una sonrisa, como siempre.

Bien, con su permiso iré a verles – Sayuri hizo una reverencia para retirarse la cual respondieron los presentes con una leve inclinación de cabeza – _Veamos que tal está el hijo del bombón del señor Hien_

Tiene unas hijas muy educadas – Dijo el dueño de las empresas _Tecnic's Li_ – _Y esta chica en particular tiene una aire de mujer mas fuerte que la tal Sakura, sería un placer conocerla mejor_

**Discúlpenme por no haber publicado nada durante tanto tiempo pero la universidad lo pone a una a correr y le quita mucho tiempo que debería estar libre.**

**La verdad espero estén entendiendo la historia y si no, me preguntan en los ****Reviews****, dejen comentarios para saber si les esta gustando o si ya no la escribo mas.**

**Bye, cuídense…**

**Escenas del próximo Cáp.…**

_**No se me vuelvas a acercar cerdo inmundo! – Sakura estaba furiosa y le propino tremenda cachetada.**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Sabe que me encantaría hacerle? – La gemela Kinomoto se arrodillo frente al hombre y comenzó por bajarle la cremallera.**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Asi que eras tu! – La morocha se dirigía al piano y tropezó con la pata de una silla, para que no cayera el ambarino fue corriendo a ayudarle cayendo asi esta sobre él, quedando los dos mirándose fijamente.**_


End file.
